The UCSD Department of Radiology is submitting a competitive renewal of its postdoctoral Clinician-Scientist Radiology Residency Program (CSRRP). The objective of the program is to train clinician-scientists in imaging research, promote their career development, and cultivate their passion for academics. This program is necessary because the continued advancement of imaging science requires the training and career growth of dedicated researchers to develop, refine, and translate innovative imaging methods to diagnose and treat disease. To support and nurture these trainees, we have capitalized on our rich institutional resources to implement a unique Residency Program that integrates rigorous research, intense clinical education. and strong and sustained mentorship. Into this program, we admit three highly selected radiology residents per year. All our trainees are MDs or DOs, and most have dual degrees. The trainees dedicate their entire first year to laboratory research, followed by 6 weeks of protected research time per year during each of the subsequent 4 years of clinical training. The clinical years are consecutive to maximize the trainees' clinical education. The additional 6 weeks per year of research allows them to maintain interactions with their research laboratory, tackle high-risk/high-gain projects rather than choose short-term endeavors with one-year horizons, move their chosen research projects forward toward fruition, publish results, and gain grant support. In consultation with the program co-Directors, each trainee selects at least two mentors: a lab mentor who provides supervision in research and a mid- or senior-level academician who provides guidance in general career development. Together, the research and career development mentors help the resident design a career path with high likelihood for future success in academic radiology. For this proposal, we have assembled 22 Radiology and 9 non-Radiology research mentors with an average grant support of nearly $800,000 per faculty member. Scientific areas span the translational spectrum and include molecular imaging and contrast media, novel MR pulse programming, quantitative imaging analysis, and imaging biomarker validation. Supplementing these robust career mentorship relationships are numerous opportunities to promote resident education and engagement. Regular monthly lectures and workshops are given by notable experts in topics relevant to the research residents, such as academic career development, success in research, and responsible conduct of research. Participation in scientific conferences, departmental Grand Rounds, and other meetings offer opportunities for residents to share their work through formal presentations. A grant writing course helps trainees learn to develop strong, clear proposals. Mid-training and senior CSRRP residents learn leadership and administrative skills through the Outreach Leader opportunity and the Chief Residency year, respectively. Empowering the trainees to serve as Chief Residents facilitates trainee feedback and helps ensure the program supports the trainees' needs. Our graduates emerge with strong foundations in research and clinical radiology, positioned to become successful clinician-scientists with the potential to shape and drive the continued advancement of our field.